


Words and Action

by PR Zed (przed)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyle skidded around a corner and there Connelly was, trapped in a blind alley, as dangerous as any trapped thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words and Action

Sweat prickled his scalp, dampening his hair and forming wet trails down his forehead. He blinked, flushing salt water from his eyes, but kept running.

He had to keep running, had to get the bastard. Get him before … well, just had to get him.

Doyle skidded around a corner and there Connelly was, trapped in a blind alley, as dangerous as any trapped thing. Doyle didn't think of the danger to himself, just thought of what Connelly's mates would do to his partner if they found out who Bodie really worked for.

Snarling, he attacked.

Connelly didn't have a chance.

* * *

It had been a bastard of an op. Bad enough to be undercover with a crew of mad Irishmen, but during a heat wave? It had been bloody torture.

Now it was over. He'd sussed the ringleaders, found their weapons cache, and called in Cowley to round up the lot of them.

Murph and Anson had just disappeared with the last of the bastards, leaving Bodie in the overgrown back garden of the miserable hovel where he'd spent the last week. He was drenched in sweat and wondering where the fuck Doyle had got to when the golly finally put in an appearance, complete with an eye the colour of a well-ripened, slightly squashed plum.

Bodie raised an eyebrow at the bruise.

"Connelly," Doyle said in explanation.

"Connelly?"

"He was going to shop you to the Irish mob."

"Christ, that would have been bad."

"I know," Doyle said, the lack of emotion in his voice telling Bodie all he needed to know. "I stopped him."

"Cheers." Not what he wanted to say at all, but Doyle understood. He always understood. And tonight Bodie would tell him more with skin and touch and breath and taste than any words could manage.


End file.
